


Sexy after work time

by marlislash



Category: White Collar
Genre: Banner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner 1000x600 pixels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy after work time

Direct link http://i1153.photobucket.com/albums/p517/marlislash/ban04_zps91e809d7.jpg

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/ban04_zps91e809d7.jpg.html)


End file.
